


Stars

by roguemutual



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, essentially showing him a part of himself/??? and being affectionate, hand holding, so gabe basically takes genji to a place he went before the overwatch blowing up thing, this is just rly gay folks, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — you shine brighter then the stars, never lose that light.Gabriel brings Genji to a secret place where he had always gone during his days in Overwatch, commanding Blackwatch, to escape for a bit. This time, he wanted to escape for a little while with Genji.





	

“So why this particular spot?” Genji questioned as he watched Reyes — Reaper — sit on the large alive patch of grass and leaned against the oak tree that conveniently was placed there and he had a perfect view of the moon through the two that sheltered it. “Used to come here, during the whole Overwatch days and all that crap.” Reaper responded in an almost hypnotized tone. He was distracted by the nostalgia he felt, the few pleasant memories he had during the Overwatch were mostly spent here when he’d walk out, sit down in this exact spot or one nearby and often would just sit there, organizing his thoughts. Occasionally he’d bring paperwork, or just a book to read. 

Genji noticed the hypnotized like tone and turned his head to look at Reyes, who looked at peace. (Of course, Genji could only read it from his body language, since he was wearing that damn mask. “You look relaxed.” The youngest Shimada pointed out as he came to squat beside the dead man. As if Gabriel heard the silent question, he brought his hand up to his mask and slowly removed it, his face being revealed. The most immediate thing that Genji always noticed about Gabriel whenever he’d remove his mask was his back teeth now showing through his transparent cheeks, thin threads of skin holding the cheeks together. It was something Gabriel was secretly insecure about, but never spoke of it. 

Genji grinned. “See, that’s better. I’m sure there’s an owl out already, we don’t need another one.” Gabe chuckled. “So, again, why this particular spot? Don’t give me a half assed answer this time.” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll leave you stranded here.” Genji challenged playfully, Gabe could almost hear the smirk under Genji’s protective mask. “If you can find your way out, I encourage you, querido.” The cyborg took note of his bad direction habits and decided to instead finally get comfortable and fully seat himself beside Gabe, leaning his metal head against the man’s cloaked shoulder. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two. Gabe moved his hand from his thigh over to Genji’s hand, taking it and the two silently entwined their fingers together.   
Gabe then laid his head gently on top of Genji’s, ignoring the discomfort from laying on metal. The silence was broken by a quiet confession. “It’s…nicer now.”

“What’s nicer?” Genji’s curiosity spiked through the damn roof nearly, he kept his head where it was but his hand jolted, earning a chuckle from Gabe. “Having you here, it isn’t… lonely.” 

“Well I’d hope not, my presence is bold I’d say.”

Gabe laughed again, a bit louder this time. “You’re right there, cariño. I’m just saying this place is more… lively almost, because of you. I don’t feel like a walking dead man anymore-“

“You occasionally float.” Genji pointed out as he turned his head, so he could look up at Gabe who was looking back with an unamused look, a raised brow. “Hilarious.” Genji chuckled. “…Anyways, you’re almost like a light. You brighten everything up.” 

“All that matters is that I’ve brightened you up.” The younger Shimada teased, adding onto the cheesiness of this conversation.” Gabe rolled his eyes and gripped Genji’s hand slightly tighter, placing a gentle kiss against the forehead of Genji’s mask, letting his lips linger on the cool metal for a few moments before leaning back and resting his head back on top of Genji’s.

“You do, my dearest. You brighten every dark thing up wherever you go, never lose that light.” Genji's heart nearly had burst with affection, he copied Gabe and gripped his hand tighter, nudging his head to tell Gabe he had heard every word and loved every minute of it. "Te amo."


End file.
